Love It's Worth It After All
by simplyawfulx3
Summary: OneShot. Takes place three weeks after Luke & Lorelai break up in Say Something. Luke & Lorelai are both miserable and Lorelai realizes what she must do. Java Junkie. Read & Review! [Complete] Written by Srijoni Rhea


**A/N**: This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. I've always been afraid of writing a Luke/Lorelai fic, cuz I was afraid I was going to ruin my favorite couple. But as I was visiting New Jersey, and was trying to sleep, the idea for this story popped into my head. AND IT WOULD NOT LEAVE ME! So, at 1:30 at night, I took out a piece of paper & a pencil, and wrote 3 pages of my story in the dark... 'cause my sister was sleeping on the floor next to the bed I was in.

Ooh! And thanks to my best friend Lisa, who came up with the name for the story. Thank you hon, I love you!

**Category**: Gilmore Girls

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Luke & Lorelai

**Summary**: One-Shot. Takes place three weeks after Luke & Lorelai break up in _Say Something_. Luke & Lorelai are both miserable and Lorelai realizes what she must do. Luke/Lorelai. Java Junkie.

Please be kind & tell me how it was. Tell me if it was bad, and I will save you all the pain of reading it by taking it off immediately! Now, _read && review!_

* * *

_"I need to know what you're thinking right now," Lorelai begged. Her eyes were full of hope as she waited for Luke's answer._

"_Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking right now? That I can't be in this relationship. It's too much." Luke replied harshly, shattering all of her hope. He walked out of Doose's quickly._

"_No," Lorelai whispered. "No, no..."_

"NO!" Lorelai woke up screaming. The same nightmare had been terrorizing her for weeks. It was a constant reminder that she, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, screwed her life up again.

Lorelai looked over to the clock and it read 3:07.

_"I can't go on like this. I need to get him back. I need him back. I have to talk to him. I'm going over now." _Lorelai decided. _"Wait, what are you doing? It's three in the morning. Lorelai, are you crazy?"_ Her conscience chided her._ "Yeah... about Luke"_ Lorelai told herself & finalized the decision.

She rushed out the door, not bothering with her hair, make up or clothes. All she cared about was getting to Luke, and to explain to him how much he meant to her.

As she ran through the streets of Stars Hollow in her Hello Kitty pajamas and slippers, it started to rain. It started out as a drizzle but as she got closer to Luke's, the rain started to pour angrily. When she reached the diner, she was completely soaked... but she didn't care.

She found the extra key above the door and let herself in. She slowly walked through the diner and walked up the stairs. She reached the door at the top & stopped at the apartment door. She took a deep breath and knocked softly. After a couple of seconds, she knocked a little louder and she heard the bed creak inside the apartment.

"Coming..." Luke moaned. Lorelai's heart beat faster as she heard Luke's voice for the first time in three weeks. Luke opened the door and was compelled to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He took in the sight before him; a completely drenched Lorelai, dressed in Hello Kitty pajamas and dripping from head to toe. She still looked beautiful to him though.

"Hi," Lorelai said quietly.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Luke asked. "Is Rory okay? Did something happen to her? Are you alright?" Luke questioned urgently, now completely awake.

Lorelai chuckled slightly, and wondered how such a caring man fell into her life. Even though they hadn't spoken in so long, he still cared about her and Rory.

"Rory's fine. But..." Lorelai trailed off.

"What?" Luke asked again.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

Lorelai walked into the room, and took in the sight. His clothes were all over the place, and it looked like he hadn't cleaned in forever. In fact, it looked very similar to her own room. She knew why her room looked like it had a tornado ran through it... but what about him? She wondered what the reason for his messy room was. She turned around to face Luke and took a deep breath.

"Luke, I can't go on like this. WE can't go on like this. I miss you too much and I need you to understand more than anything thing that you are the most important thing in my life, besides Rory, of course. I can't handle not being near you, not seeing you everyday. I need to wake up to you sleeping next to me. The last three weeks have been hell for me. I woke up everyday, and the first thing that comes to mind is that I need to see you. And I can't, and Luke, I can't do it. I need you in my life. My life, seems so empty without you. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. You have always been there for me when no one else has. I could always count on you to make me feel better. I knew that I could always trust you. Luke, you are the one constant in my life... and I don't think my life would be the same without you. You know what? I take that back. I KNOW my life would ever be the same without you. Luke, that night with Chris meant nothing to me. I didn't tell you about it because we were doing so well, and i didn't want something that meant nothing to me come between us. But I guess that backfired, huh? Everything I had hoped to avoid happened. I didn't want to lose you Luke. I NEVER want to lose you. I... I think I love you."

Silence filled the room after Lorelai's speech was complete. Once again, Lorelai was losing all hope. But this time, she was going to wait. She was going to give him time. Because she knew he needed it. She was going to give him time to process all of that information and all of those emotions.

"Luke, tell me your answer when you're ready," and with that, Lorelai turned to walk out of the apartment.

"You what?" the sound of Luke's voice stopped her.

Lorelai turned around. "I love you," she said simply.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Am I sure?" Lorelai repeated the question, with a slight chuckle. "Luke, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, than the fact that I love you. I am completely sure that I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even when I was engaged to Max. You are the only man I have ever truly loved."

"I love you too." Luke said, and these four words brought a huge smile to Lorelai's face. Luke watched her eyes light up and she started to take small steps towards him as he did the same. They closed the space in between them as their lips met hesitantly. They pulled away and immediately brought their lips back together, this time with more passion and need than before. The separated only when the need for oxygen was overwhelming.

"Luke, I am completely wet and I haven't had sleep in days... do you mind...?" Lorelai asked shyly. Luke nodded and found a flannel shirt for Lorelai to change into.

When Lorelai came out of the bathroom, Luke was already in bed. She crawled into bed with him and snuggled next to Luke. He wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight... I love you Luke," Lorelai whispered sleepily.

"I love you too," Luke whispered back, smiling slightly.

And they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, for the first time in three weeks.

**Fin.**

**A/N:** So... how was it? You know you want to tell me if you liked it or not. All you have to do is press that awesome little blue/purple-ish button. I am 99.999999999999999 percentsure this isgoing to stay a one-shot. I personally think that if I added on to it, it would ruin the story. I love it just the way it is... then again... I WROTE IT! So I need other people's opinion... let me see... HOW ABOUT YOU! Okay, sorry, I just love reviews. They make me feel like people are actually reading my work. So if you liked it, and want more... REVIEW!

Rhea x33


End file.
